Doctorin' Aperture
by pikadidi-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: The Doctor falls into the paralel universe of Aperture Science and stuff happens. I'm really bad at summaryes. T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was sitting in his TARDIS. It was one of those peaceful days. He was still missing Rose. As he set the coordinates for the next flight the spaceship started shaking violently. He fell down on the floor. When the shaking stopped he got back up to realize that the power ran out. He was sure what that meant, the TARDIS never runs out of power, he must have passed in a parallel universe. He quickly searched downstairs for a little blue shard. It took a while but he finally found one. He powered up the shard then shoved it back in the engine. He ran to the doors and opened them.

"Let's see what we've got here! Allons-y!"

As he walked into the dark room he could distinguish something huge hanging from the ceiling.

The room suddenly lighted up and a cold robotic voice resonated powerfully through it.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! And you are … gorgeous!" he sounded very excited."Um … you are an AI aren't you? Oh this is brilliant! Excuse me but what year is this?"

"No, really I thought I was a toaster! And what sort of moron doesn't know the year?"

"Oi! I'm not a moron!" The Doctor sounded a bit irate.

"Anyway is 2012, idiot. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, here and there. I jumped from year 1963 into this parallel universe so I'm a bit confused."

"Wait, parallel universe?"

"Yeah! Anyway as I said I'm the Doctor and this is the T.A.R.D.I.S, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The AI looked a bit confused before he pointed at the blue box from that he came. "Hope that this solved the mystery about the parallel universe."

"No not really."

"Well it's complicated. So where am I?"

"Aperture Laboratories."

"Good I love labs, all sorts of things happen in labs."

"You know I kind of need a test subject and since you are here I'll use you."

A claw came from the ceiling and grabbed The Doctor. "Nonononononononono! No!"

"Aw come on, it's for science."

"Well I love science but usually when people want to experiment on me I don't react nicely."

"Too bad. Bye!" The claw moved The Doctor out of the room and dragged him around the great underground facility. "This is beautiful! No seriously it is!"

"Glad you like it." GLaDOS said through the intercom."Now off you go to the medical bay."


	2. Chapter 2

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()

The claw dropped him in a white room with some tables. He looked around for a door but he could only see a gap in the wall with a rail going across the room. '_Ok, GLaDOS said medical bay which means a medical exam…well hopefully I don't shock them too much. She also said tests. What kind of tests? There are a lot of kinds.' _His thoughts were interrupted when a big ball with a white optic came from the gap in the wall moving across the rail towards him.

"Hello! I'm a medical sphere a medical sphere. I have to make sure you are up for the tests. You can call me Rory." (**Sorry…but it's Rory! I had to do Rory!)**

"Well, hello Rory! I'm the Doctor!"

"Excuse me but I'm sure I'm the only doctor around here."

"Yes…well no…yes…no…you see…my name is the Doctor."

"From what I know that's not a name. GLaDOS, we have another brain damaged one!"

"I don't care!"

"My head works perfectly fine thank you."

"What kind of name is The Doctor? Nobody's called The Doctor. Doctor who?"

"It's just The Doctor."

"Brain damaged." said Rory under his breath, if he has one?

"Anyway let's get on with the medical exam."

A claw came from the ceiling with a stethoscope."Um, what are you going to do whit that?" The Doctor asked. "What do you think dumbo? I'm gonna listen to your heart." "N-no!" "Oh come on! It's just a little bit cold. That's all." "No way around it?" After listening to the Doctor's hearts Rory was looking a bit scared.

"GLaDOS, do you hear this?"

"Doctor you are impossible!"

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely."

"You can't be human. You just can't."

"Sorry GLaDOS but I'm not human, I'm a Timelord"

"Brain damage" Rory said.

"Shut up." Both GLaDOS and The Doctor said.

"What's a Timelord." GLaDOS asked.

"Oh that's my species. I'm alien."

"I never tested whit aliens before. Forget the medical exam! I want you to start testing immediately."

_Meanwhile…_

Chell stood in her home looking at her portal gun and long fall boots. She remembered all her time in Aperture and how peaceful her life is now. The truth is that she was missing that hell controlled by a robotic devil. With no second thought she shoved her feet in the long fall boots, grabbed her portal gun and ran back to Aperture…back to hell.

**I hoped I could do more than two chapters but…SCHOOL! Someday this year I'll do the rest.**


End file.
